Just having Fun
by CashyHoray1.00
Summary: Gabriel did not die that fateful day with the other pagan gods. He survived. While traveling to another world, the norse god Loki fell literally into his lap. Together they will cause chaos in all the nine realms. Pairings undecided for now.


**Chapter 01 – Loki Catching Loki**

Apparently Lucifer was not only an enormous douche-bag, but also a moron or so Gabriel found out. Everything he had learned in the beginning he had learnt from dear old Lucy, his beloved older brother, apparently the ultimate prick of this universe, and both statements were completely true. For the last few millennia he lived on earth under all those humans and other supernatural beings. Did he honestly think he had not learned any new tricks in all this time on earth or was he just so self-absorbed in himself and his whole rule-the-world plan he had not noticed? Or did he just ignore this? Was he so sure in himself?

Pierced by his older brother's archangel blade, he had to smile to himself in sadness. His brother really wanted to kill him. Gabriel was no idiot and he was in no way anywhere near suicidal. The Winchester's had already tried to trick the trickster only to be tricked in return for thinking they would be able to trick the trickster. Idiots, and obviously Lucy belonged into the same category as this chaotic duo.

Gabriel in fact did not die that fateful day with all those pagan gods – at least Baldur that dick also died – but no, he had far too long been a trickster and played the role of the Norse god Loki – what happened with the real one he did not know, but a hunter probably ganked the idiot – and he had learned so much on earth. Those humans, father's beloved children, sure had a never-ending imagination, for which he was rather thankful. He did not particular like them much with all their flaws, but he did not hate them as much as the other egoistical dicks still in heaven. Humans were imperfect, but they had their good points too.

It was one day, while he was bored and neither Dean nor Sam were able to play with him and it was a really boring afternoon, he had started to watch Naruto and really think about the whole story line. He being an all-knowing angel knew about what the story was and how it would end, but he never _really_ looked at it. He always had clones – first-class illusions – and knew how to create them, but not clones that were in a way really him or a part of himself. He had not thought about this before. So he created his first clone, which was not a life-like illusion. It was in the end only a body, which looked exactly like him and he put a little bit of his grace into it. Perfect.

So as he sat in the Winchester brother's car, wanting not to go inside really, even to save Kali – her hands sure were amazing and the things she could do with all of them were phenomenal – he was always thinking about his own survival. He made a lovely little clone of him again, put more then enough of his grace into it, turned the real him invisible and sent his clone inside the pagan hotel with the Winchesters.

They managed to drag Kali out of the hotel while his clone was fighting with his older brother. As he once again used another illusion to trick Lucy and poisoned himself behind his brother, his archangel blade ready to stab him in the torso, only to realize that he could not. He could not kill his older brother – even if he acted like a complete dick since a few millennia – he was still his brother and he still loved him.

He was after all also the reason why he liked sweets so much – that was not pure because of the act he had to play, he always liked them – aka big brother Lucifer always gave him sweets while big brother Michael always bitched about him turning into a sweet tooth, which in the end turned out to be true, but who exactly cared? Gabriel loved sweets and Lucy and Mike had another reason to fight.

From Lucifer he also learned how to fly, how to paly tricks and pranks on others and the other duties he had to perform since he was one of the archangel and the youngest of them. Mike had always so much to do and was constantly busy – following their father's orders to the T and beyond – Raph was always just a stuck-up douche-bag – always talking big with his underlings, Zachariah and Uriel mostly – Meta was always writing and reading one thing or the other – and creating things like 'tablets' which should not exist and were dangerous enough to cause the downfall of heaven and hell – while Lucy was the only one who really seemed to spent some time with him.

If someone had asked him back then, when they all were still together with the rest of his brothers and sisters, he would have said that Lucifer was his absolute favorite. Life was great in heaven for a long while, until father brought the new baby home and Lucifer decided to throw a huge tantrum, his biggest to date.

At first Gabriel believed both of them, Lucy and Mike, would scream at each other, bitch a bit and then fight like every other day, but he had not expected things to go that out of hand. Lucifer was sealed away into a cage in hell and Michael felt far too self-righteous after his brother's fall and decided to become the supreme leader of all angels.

He had left soon after, not being able to watch his family grew apart even more, so he hid himself away on earth taking on different names and living protected until the Winchesters stood before him one day. One glance and he knew who exactly they were and what their destiny would be. He kept watching them from afar and sometimes even visited them, not that they knew at first that he was the amazing and powerful archangel Gabriel.

Like it was written a long time ago, all seals broke and his older brother was once again walking free, but this was not the brother he had always looked up to. Lucifer had changed. He became bitter for the things his father and brother did to him and the reason for their fateful fight – humans – and all this time alone in the cage had not helped his mind or sanity one bit. He wanted to destroy humanity or something like that. In the end Gabriel was not sure what Lucy really wanted apart from violence and destruction.

And it was not that Gabriel liked humans so much – they were okay for pranks, both normal and deadly – but where should he hide when all humans, beasts and (pagan) gods were dead? This was the whole thing of his witness protection program after all, hiding in plain sight under humans and other supernatural beings.

And now he was standing here, helping those trice damn egoistical brothers with the most complicated and ridiculous relationship ever, ready to kill his own brother, but in the end he could not. He stood there and just could not do it. The only other solution was letting Lucifer kill him, well, the clone at least; he smiled sadly at that thought. Gabriel would not be able to kill his beloved older brother, but it was not so vice-versa. Lucifer sure was now a complete dick and had changed, but Gabriel still continued to love him, even after all those years.

He let his grace flare shortly, Lucifer of course noticed immediately, turned around and stabbed him with his own blade. Gabriel gasped as his eyes flew open in the car as the white light died in the room where his clone was one moment before killed. Nobody would know that he was 'dead'. He had already killed one of these clones himself some time ago. They left the typical black burned wings in the ground after death, not like the clone Kali killed just minutes before. It was perfect; nobody would find out that he was not really dead.

He had already left those two idiots his casa erotica DVD with helpful clues – Gabriel once again saved the world with his intelligence and gracious attitude – and decided to leave this earth to travel to another. He should probably choose one farther away from heaven, hell and purgatory. After all not all earths are directly connected to those three realms, but they were always present. Angels were tasked to look after each one of those different earths, but with the apocalypse and even before them the angels guarding them were brought back to heaven and then either killed by Uriel, Zachariah or other pro end of the world angels and now they were practically all unguarded.

He passed a few others, some were named Earth, others Gaia or even Terra and one of the farthest away was called Midgard by the surrounding realms, but its inhabitants called the planet also Earth. But one particular seemed to call to Gabriel. He paused and looked towards it. He saw a white light in one of the realms around this earth, and since he was always the most curious and mischievous, he flew towards it to take a little look. On his way there he dodged the different pieces of something round and golden.

There on a beautiful colored bridge stood a group of people; an old man in golden armor, a dark skinned man also clothed in a golden armor – they seemed to like this particular color apparently – and a muscular blonde – not in gold thankfully – who held a long spear in one of his hands clutching it like a lifeline. On the other end hung a black haired, skinnier man right above the void.

The man looked up towards the people standing on the bridge. The old guy shock his head and whispered a quiet, "No, Loki." which seemed to break the younger dark haired man. He closed his eyes slowly and Gabriel could see a single tear running down the man's pale cheek. Gabriel understood what he would happen next. The man opened his fingers, letting the golden spear slip through his hand and fell into the void.

Gabriel turned around making sure they did not notice his presence, caught the young man and touched his forehead with his index and middle finger. Gabriel created in the blackness of the void a little bluish white space for him and the now unconscious stranger – apparently named Loki – and laid him down on the floor.

Gabriel found this man, with the same name he always used while being under other pagan gods, rather interesting. He wanted to know more about this person, but he did not want to enter the others mind without permission. But he was still curious and in the end the what-the-heck part of his brain did not care and just lost to his curiosity. He placed two fingers onto Loki's head again and viewed he last few memories while eating some of his beloved snacks.

Loki, the Norse god of mischief, had landed literally in his lap. Curious, most curious. He would be an interesting person to talk to about pranks and he also seemed to have some grand daddy and older brother issues; he reminded him of himself, his always fighting brothers and the father, who just disappeared one day. He also learned more about the world he was born and raised in.

Angels knew nearly everything – not all, since the only all-knowing was their father – but there were different priorities to each one of them. These worlds, which were near heaven, hell and purgatory, were usually those they concerned themselves with more often. Demons would appear in those realms, as did other supernatural beings from purgatory and even angels in times of need. It was one of the many planets their father created. Others were far away from heaven, hell and purgatory, but had other oddities living on; mutants, sorcerers, gods, beasts… and father even created a few other realms surrounding this one particular earth.

They were so far away from those three, so they had others functioning as heaven, hell and purgatory. There was Muspelheim, the home of the Fire Demons, which was ruled by Surtur; Alfheim, the home of the Light Elves, which was ruled by Frey; Vanaheim, the home of the Vanir, who were considered the sister race of the Asgardians; Asgard itself, the home of the Asgardians, which was ruled by Odin, Loki's adoptive father and the place where he was raised; Midgard was the Earthly realm, the home of the Humans, Mutants and others; Jotunheim, the home of the Jötunn or also called Frost Giants, which was ruled by Laufey, father of Loki and killed by his oldest born; Nidavellir, the home of the Dwarves, which was ruled by Eitri; Svartalfheim, the home of the Dark Elves, which was ruled by Kurse and at last Hel, the realm of the dead who are neither honored nor dishonored, which was ruled by Hela and there were two far smaller realms. One of them was Niffleheim, the realm of the dishonored dead which was distinct but closely connected to Hel, and Valhalla, the realm of the honored dead which was distinct but closely connected to Asgard.

Amazing, Gabriel thought, this division between the different realms sure was complicated and astounding, but why in heaven's name had not he visited this earth more or sometime before? It sounded far more fascinating than the one he lived on for the last few millennia. Somehow he felt a little cheated. He looked back at the person lying to his feet. It would be truly fun having an accomplice for pranking a few humans. He could not wait to see what the future would hold for them.

_**AN: Two extreme pranksters together wrecking havoc in Midgard (in future chapters). Lots of fun, probably. The avengers will be pranked as well.**_


End file.
